gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Sternrage
Current Notoriety Level: 50 Guild: Savvys Elite Rank: Officer Weapon of Choice: Grenade Matthew Sternrage's History Matthew Sternrage was born British on Port Royal on June 3rd, 1633. At Age Three, Matthew learned to fire a cannon and blast an entire Light Galleon to bits. At 5, the Town of Port Royal was destroyed by a hurricane and Matthew pitched in to help rebuild. Port Royal was rebuilt when Matthew was 7 Years old, and he learned to use a cutlass. At 10, Matthew was on the Docks when an explosion shook the dock. He ran back to his family home only to discover a wall crashed on top of it. His family got out before it fell, and they all went on a voyage to Padres Del Fuego aboard the Dauntless. After arrival, Matthew walked into the town of Los Pulgas and trained for 4 years to become a mighty pirate. At 14, Matthew Sternrage became Captain Hector Barbossa's Apprentice. Barbossa taught him many things and helped him out with his Dagger and Grenades. After mastering both, Barbossa sent Matthew off to Cuba to seek Tia Dalma and master the dark arts. After his training was complete, he came back to Port Royal to find it in flames. It wasn't long till Matthew found out that Undead came and ripped the town to pieces Matthew was angry to find out that Jolly Roger destroyed his childhood home. He trained even harder at Padres Del Fuego to get his revenge for killing his childhood friends. Matthew found many great pirates in the guild of Spartans Savvy Jrs. He later got a War Frigate he called the Golden King, later renamed the Fighting Executioner. Now, Matthew still wonders the Caribbean, searching for Jolly Roger. He now spends his time fishing, sinking ships, or battling undead on Padres Del Fuego. Currently, Matthew is a part of Redeagle's Fury and can now be found mostly on Raven's Cove battling the Ghosts. It is said he defeated a Rage Ghost with Redeagle's Fury. Matthew later rejoined Spartans Savvy Jrs and shared what he learned outside of SSJ. Matthew Sternrage is now a part of the Masters Guild of Spartans Savvy Jrs., called Savvys Elite, ran by Charles Wildhazzard's second pirate, James Wildbones. Fishing When Fishing came to the Caribbean, Matthew went ahead and obtained a rod and casted. In a matter of a day, Matthew mastered his fishing and is now after the legendary fish. He caught Speedy Lou at midnight of September 16th. At 1 A.M. on October 1st, 2010, Matthew has caught Fogbell as part of a quest bonus reward for a Raven's Cove Ghost. On October 9th, 2010, Matthew caught Glittering Girl. On November 20th, 2010, The slow and heavy Mossy Moses was caught by Matthew off the coast of Padres Del Fuego, nearly falling overboard. With the caught Speedy Lou, Fogbell, Glittering Girl, and Mosse Moses, Fire Dragon is all that stands in Matthew's way of completing the entire fish collection. Time at Raven's Cove After Raven's Cove's fog lifted, Matthew went straight to Captain Sparrow and took the Fighting Executioner to Raven's Cove. On arrival, Matthew bumped into his first Rage Ghost, but was able to sneak by to find Crazy Ned cowering in a destroyed box by Clubheart Tavern and Raven's Cove Manor. He helped the ghosts out, and accidentally turned one into a chicken, he got the key to El Patron's Mines. After bumping into two more friendly ghosts, he fought one of them to get through to El Patron's Ship. After boarding the ship, El Patron appeared, and with the help of friends, they defeated El Patron the moment he called for help. Matthew claimed the Bitter End sabre, and on wielding of the blade, it was out of control. Now, Matthew yearns for the other Two blades he couldn't get. He soon joined Redeagle's Fury and took down a Level 51 Rage Ghost which died with lightning striking it's death spot. Matthew got a Blue and Red Party Hat from the Rage Ghost. After rejoining Spartans Savvy Jrs, Matthew help everyone in the guild defeat Rage Ghosts to get the Blue Red Party Hat. "The killing of the Rage Ghosts was Epic, like nothing I have ever seen! Cursed Blade Hunting The moment Matthew defeated El Patron, He claimed Bitter End and nearly attacked his friends when he drawed it. Matthew now spends lots of his time killing Davy Jones' crew in Cursed Caverns on Isla Tormenta looking for all five Legendary Cursed Blades. He even saw someone during the Curse of the Muertos Moon have the Blade of the Abyss. Sternrage is now hunting for Blade of the Abyss and Behemoth Blade even more than the others. To this day, Matthew still continues going to Tormenta hunting for the blades. Category:Pirates